Mega Man Dies At The End: Battle Boys/Transcript
(Mega Man walks up to Guts Man drinking with a cup. They are in Battletoads' place.) Mega Man: I'm ready to go. What are we drivin', today? Tanks? Tanks sound good. Guts Man: No, no, no tanks. We're doin' this on solo. Mega Man: Really? No tanks? Guts Man: I said no tanks! This is the hangout of the Bomberman's red hand toads, Pimple and Rash. You need to take them down and find out where the Bomberman is. Mega Man: And, where do I find these f-ckin' challenge toads? Guts Man: In that smelly garbage can, over there? With all the diapers? (Mega Man looks at the garbage can entrace.) Mega Man: Hm-hm. Hm-hm. I think I should probably use the jet. (Guts Man grabs the giant rock.) Guts Man: Do it or I'm gonna crush you with this! Mega Man: Na, I'm good. (Mega Man walks away, Guts Man puts the giant rock away, and drinks. Mega Man walks up to Guts Man.) Mega Man: Hey, uh, you think I can get us for you that? Guts Man: Ooo, sorry, buddy. I fresh out. (Guts Man throws the cup away, and Mega Man walks away. Guts Man grabs another cup, he rubs it, and he drinks it. Screen cuts into Rash and Pimple in the studio in the garbage can.) Rash: Yeah, you ever noticed how yellow toads always kickin' like this? Look out, here it comes. Hi-ya! We're green toads, man. Green toads always more like, BOOSH MOTHERFUCKA! Pimple: Oh, ho, motherfuck's so boosh. (laughing) (Mega Man hides inside the bush while he's moving. Mega Man looks at the bushes and crawls into the bushes.) Pimple: OMG. Rash: And, I don't notice these thing's daily. (Mega Man took his head out of the bush.) Mega Man: Rush, now! (Rush turns into a rock, and drops into the ground.) Mega Man: Ugh, bad dog! (Rash and Pimple saw Mega Man in the bush.) Rash: Yo, blue guy! We see your ass in there! Mega Man: Huh, the dog? We didn't have the dog. (Pimple and Rash grabs the guns, they reloaded it, and aimed at Mega Man.) Pimple: Out of the bushes. (Mega Man got out of the bushes, and put his hands up in the air.) Mega Man: Oh, I, uh, I didn't want to interupt, 'cause this is...what I like one of those comedy jam things, right? Pimple: Heh, yeah, nice try, fool. Rash: Now, now, now, hold on. I can understand the mistake. I was on fire back there. Pimple: Yeah, but I mean pepper you're real funny in conversation and stuff for goin' pro, man. That's like a hole on the thing. Rash: You don't think I can do it? Psh, you figures are spoiled trust on baby. Pimple: Pff, you know you just dawgin', 'cause you drive too slow to your wife don't give it up. Rash: Hey, don't you wanna talkin' about my wife! Pimple: Shit, son. Everybody knows she got wuss. (Pimple and Rash argues, and Mega Man keeps putting his hands up. He charges carefully, and he shot Pimple with the Mega Buster. He shot Rash's guns away.) Rash: Oh! (took off his glasses) Shit just got real. (Mega Man walks up to Rash to aim at him. Rash put his hands up in the air.) Mega Man: Where's the Bomberman?! Rash: If-i-if--if I tell you, you let me go, right? Mega Man: Spit it out! (Rash points at those cars.) Rash: He's through the tunnels. You can take those cars straight to him. Mega Man: Great. And, one last thing, you're toadst. Rash: (chuckles) Toadst? Motherfucka said toadst. Man, I ain't bad. I can do that. I ain't a bad-- (Mega Man charges, and he shot Rash with the Mega Buster. Mega Man walks away, and he forgot about the power. He walks up to Rash died.) Mega Man: Ah, what the hell. (Mega Man touches Rash, he jumps to get Rash's powers, and he turns green. The fly buzzes, and Mega Man caught the fly with his tongue.) Mega Man: Antstantly regret doing that. Eh, gross. Category:Transcript pages Category:Season 1